What not to do on your 21st birthday
by Silent Wrath
Summary: it's haruka's 21st birthday and the girls have something big planned for her.
1. Been Beta

--- Happy Birthday HAruka! Jan 27, 05

Michiru yawned and turned over. She shivered lightly from the cold as her laid half naked. She stretched and settled her head into the crook of her arm to stare silently at her lover. Not long ago had she helped her love fall asleep by letting her lust guide her.

Haruka slept next to Michiru peacefully. Her soft blonde locks of hair appeared to be plastered to her face. Those beautiful cerulean eyes Michiru loved so much were closed, shutting out the world around the sleeping woman. She watched as the blondes eyebrows slightly scrunched together and her mouth formed a small smile, It showed she was content. It took Michiru a moment to shift her eyes to the rest of Haruka's nakedness.

Michiru reached out and ran her fingers through Haruka's damp hair, then over her perfect face and down her shoulders.

"Goodnight my sky king," Michiru murmured as she covered them with blanks before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Happy birthday Haruka-papa," Hotaru yelled, while knocking on the other side of the door. She wanted her papa to get up, It was past the time the older woman usually slept in.

"Let her sleep a bit longer," Setsuna's voice quieted the twelve year old.

"But Setsuna-mama," Hotaru whined whole following Setsuna down the stairs. "If I can't sleep past ten why should they get to,"

"If I let you sleep in the late, it will be harder for you to fall asleep," Setsuna said nonchalantly.

"But that means the longer she sleeps the longer they'll be awake,"

"Do you see a problem with that Hotaru?" Setsuna didn't look down at her but continued into the kitchen.

"I want to give Haruka her first present," Hotaru pouted.

'Michiru beat you to it little one,' Setsuna thought pouring Hotaru and herself tea, as she began for a day of questions and celebrating.

"So is it fun being twenty-one?" Hotaru accepted her cup from Setsuna and sipped it slowly while waiting for her to answer.

"Not as fun as being twenty-two," Setsuna smiled.

"Well that helps," Hotaru grunted. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"You really want to know?" Setsuna asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes" Hotaru answered simply.

"I want a big box about 4'5, with pretty wrapping and a nice black bow." Setsuna said smiling. "Can you guess what's in it?"

Hotaru thought for a moment before shrugging. "No clue,"

"I want you," Setsuna smirked as Hotaru glared at her.

"I'm not getting in a box if it doesn't have a purple bow," Hotaru grinned.

"Okay, how about we make a deal? The bow has to be a really dark purple for me to be satisfied."

"I don't want you to be satisfied," Hotaru said angrily as she sat her tea cup on the table. "I want you to be happy."

"She's never happy," Haruka yawned from the doorway.

"Happy birthday Haruka-papa!" Hotaru exclaimed before getting up from her chair to hug the blonde.

"You could've at least gotten dressed before you came downstairs Haruka," Michiru's voice came from behind her. She was hidden by the tall woman's frame.

"It's not my fault you woke up and got in the shower first," Haruka defended herself.

"Why didn't you just join her like you normally do?" Hotaru asked her arms still wrapped around Haruka's waist.

"Uh," Michiru blushed lightly before clearing her throat.

"Why don't you have a seat," Setsuna said.

Haruka sat down, half expecting to be bogged down by gifts from her unpredictable family. Instead she looked on confused as fourteen women each of whom Haruka and Michiru knew entered the kitchen obediently.

"Morning Ladies," Haruka smiled at the beautiful women who now stood before her.

"Hello," They coursed.

To Haruka and Michiru these women were a little weird, Haruka had once asked if Setsuna owned them. They acted as if Setsuna's word was law and going against it would lead to consequences that would make even the strongest man cry. They shrugged it off, Setsuna made everyone feels that way.

"Dovsary." Setsuna called.

A women about 5'4 stepped forward. Her sternly set grey eyes were accompanied by slightly arched eyebrows. A small piercing went threw the corner of her left eyebrow. Her full lips formed a small smile, her long Black hair flowed over her shoulders but it was held out of her face pushed behind her small ears. She wore a pair of black Girl-Dickies and a white turtleneck. On her left wrist, she wore silver Rolex. Hanging from her neck was a silver chain with a small D pendant hanging from it.

"You are first." Setsuna told her.

"Of course," Dovsary said with a small bow.

"A day with theses ladies?" Haruka smiled. "This should be very entertaining."

She stood up and headed back up stairs with Dove following close behind her.

"I sure hope Dove doesn't get annoyed," Hotaru giggled. "She may take her out."

"She won't," Setsuna reassured her before turning to her "organization". Giving them further orders.

Haruka walked into the bathroom for a shower as Dove shuffled through her closet trying to find a descent outfit for her to wear.

Pulling out a tan pair of Dickies Workman pants, she grabbed a plain white long sleeve shirt.

"What are you people?"

Haruka said walking out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later.

"No," She stated simply, handing the clothes over to Haruka.

Haruka slid into her underwear before putting on the clothes that were given to her.

"Just be lucky I'm not Sharon," Dove watched as she got dressed "Ever thought about getting a piercing?"

"Michiru would kill me," Haruka laughed. "But I've thought about it."

"Where?"

"Tongue, Why?"

--

"Oh no," Haruka said as they entered the piercing shop.

"Happy birthday Haruka," Dove said forcing Haruka down into the chair. "You know you want it."

Haruka raised her left eyebrow.

"If that's not up for piercing to I'd put that back down." Dove warned.

Haruka lowered her eyebrow as the guy came over to pierce her tongue.

"Alright" He said. "Rinse your mouth out with this." He handed her a cup of disinfectant.

She rinsed her mouth and spit it back into the cup.

Dove smiled as the guy moved to get his piercing gun.

"Alright this may hurt a bit," He told Haruka. "Tongue please."

She stuck her tongue out a little.

"Stop being infantile Haruka." Dove told her looking over the guys shoulder as Haruka stuck her tongue out further.

Haruka suppressed a scream as her tongue felt like it had just been cut off. The pain suddenly subsided as she felt a cool liquid feeling flowed over her tongue. She opened her eyes her tongue still out she looked into the mirror that was handed to her.

"Wow," she mumbled. "Do I look different to you?"

"No, and you can put your tongue back in," Dove suggested.

Haruka put her tongue back into her mouth, not used to the feeling of something she couldn't eat being in there.

Dove turned to her as they walked out.

"We better get you some ice cream, because tomorrow I promise you hell."

"You didn't have to tell me that," Haruka frowned as she smiled softly.

"It's too late to take it back now,"

They walked into Zale's; there was Jewry everywhere on the walls, hanging from the ceiling, in cabinets behind the class cases that held necklaces and bracelets.

"You get two, and one must be a watch." Dove instructed her.

"Everything in here is so expensive," Haruka, said looking at the prices.

Dove sighed out of annoyance. "I noticed not hurry up my time is limited."

Haruka walked over toward the watches, playing with the new toy in her mouth. Looking over countless watches the one that caught her attention was a platinum rolex with small diamonds circling the face. I want this one she said point it out to dove as she went around looking for her second piece. Picking a silver chain, she was set as Dove paid in cash.

Walking out she handed that bag to Haruka.

"How to you guys come up with all this cash?" Haruka asked, none of the women seemed to have jobs. They were always around seemingly at Setsuna's beck and call.

Dove ignored her question.

"Did you have fun?" Michiru asked as Dove and Haruka walked through the door.

Haruka nodded. Her bag was pulled out of her grasp and handed to Michiru.

Haruka turned around to be confronted by a women about 5'9 with brown eyes, a pair of full red lips, thin eyebrows. Her left eyebrow was also pierced but so was the side of her bottom lip, her red hair went just past her shoulders. Like Dove, she had dressed simply in red pants with white strips on the side and a plain white shirt. She wore a silver Rolex watch, and on her neck hung the same silver chain only hers had an S pendent instead of a D.

Haruka grinned. "Hi Sharon,"

"Hello," Sharon said before grabbing Haruka's hand and dragging her back out the door.

"Bye Michi," Haruka yelled as she was being pulled away by the shorter women.

"So" Sharon began. "Ever thought of getting a Tattoo?"

"A few times," Haruka answered.

"Of what?"

"Michiru's name,"

Sharon grinned mischievously.

"Oh no," Haruka caught on to her look and shook her head furiously.

"Don't be a pussy Haruka," Sharon said getting out of the car.

---All right you can have the rest of this story if you review. ---


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so technically it's Haruka's 23rd birthday since I haven't updated this since 05 but whatever. It's still 21st in my mind.

--

"That really, really hurt," Haruka whined looking at her arm. The sleeve of her shirt had been rolled up so the cloth hadn't rubbed against the new tattoo.

"You are aware that Michiru will murder you, right?" Sharon asked a glint of Mischief shone through.

"I'm trying not to think of that fact." Haruka pouted. "She'll probably hit me on it."

"That'll hurt worse than getting the tattoo." Sharon said driving back to the house. "good thing she isn't home."

"Yeah good thing," Haruka mumbled as they pulled into the driveway.

--

"That's it?" Dove asked skeptically. "I'm surprised you didn't force her to get something bigger."

"I tried," Sharon said honestly. "but I had a hard enough time getting her into the chair."

"Awe, come on Big dog where's your sense of adventure?" One of the other girls asked. This woman was plain but there was something that made Haruka not want to trust her.

"I'm slowly losing it." Haruka replied honestly. "You all are a bit to adventurous for me."

"Then I'll take it easy on you," The girl winked.

"Have fun Chris," Sharon said. "Try to have her back by 9."

" So what did you expect your 21st birthday to be like?" Chris asked as she took the drivers seat.

"Not like this that's for sure." Haruka said looking at her arm. "I don't know really maybe go to a club have a drink legally for the first time."

Chris nodded, "Well, while you were out I took a look through your wardrobe. But oddly enough I couldn't find any clubbing clothing."

"Well no, I typically have to dress conservative for the places I go."

"Every one needs clubbing clothes," Chris said. "even Setsuna has them."

"Well yeah, she's been out for two years." Haruka countered.

"You're just full of excuses aren't you?"

"Maybe,"

--

"How do you like those?" Chris asked.

"A little to snug for my liking but I like the way they look on me." Haruka called out from the fitting room.

"I take it all your clothing is tailored." Chris mumbled. "I'll go grab a bigger pair. How about the shirts?"

"Love the shirts." Haruka said. They'd been through six different stores trying to find some outfits Haruka really liked.

"Good because our time is running out." Chris said looking at her watch.

When Haruka was finally dropped off at home, she was left with instructions to "be ready by 8:30".

She sat down and relaxed for a few minutes, taking time to reflect on her day. Eventually she forced herself off the couch and went upstairs to jump in the shower. After fifteen minutes or so she jumped out and slipped into her new clothing.

"This ought to be fun." Haruka grumbled playing with her tongue ring. She was standing in the drive way.

"Just get in the car," Dove commanded when she noticed Haruka getting ready to ask questions.

--

"Are there normally this many people in a club?" Haruka asked as they pulled into a parking lot.

"just be happy this one is members only." Dove said. "If it wasn't you'd be in trouble."

"how so?" Haruka asked.

"This location is paparazzi free," Dove said. "we treat this place like Vegas."

Haruka nodded and got out of the car.

--

"There's the woman of honor!" the DJ said as Haruka walked into the club. "Someone get the lady a drink. Something strong."

"I see a hang over in your future." Setsuna said from behind her.

"At least you'll know what not to do on your 22nd birthday." Michiru grinned and handed her a drink.

--

Yay this one is over leave me alone.

--Wrath.


End file.
